The Doors of Death
by Potatostickman200
Summary: A soldier is deployed to Afghanistan, he contemplates death while on a mission. The ending is a bit rushed sorry i had to have a certain number of words for the essay competition :/


Short Story: The Doors of Death

Every day here is a day when you are continuously knocking on the doors of death. Eventually, someone will answer…

I held my head in my hands throughout the whole journey. I had been deployed to Afghanistan. One of the most inhospitable environments known to man. Well… Inhospitable for Americans anyway.

I sat in the Black Hawk, listening to the beats of my heart echo the sound of the air being beaten into submission by the spinning wings of the chopper. My squad sat next to me. George and Paul to my right and Rick to my left. Captain Phillips sat in front of us, slowly cleaning his M16; he treated that gun like it was his firstborn son.

Personally I never understood the attachments Marines has with their guns. To me they were just another weapon of death. Another tool of destruction. I looked up. Captain Phillips was standing at the pilot's cockpit talking. He returned a minute later.

"You know the drill. Buckle up" he said. I turned to Rick and helped him strap on his chute. This wasn't the first time I had dived but it always scared the crap out of me. Fire fights with dangerous militants? I'm fine. Disarming bombs that could turn me into a pile of meat and bones any second? I'm fine. It's just the heights. They really freak me out.

Makes me marvel at how insignificant we are, looking at the Earth ten thousand feet above. People aren't even specks. I beckoned Rick to do my chute. A minute later after the appropriate safety procedure we were good to go. The green light on the door flashed and the hatch opened.

The wind came in howling like a cat being burned alive. And trust me, I've heard that before. George was straight out. He loved diving, got a kick out of it or something. Rick clapped my shoulder and out he went. I breathed slowly calming my heartbeat. I went over the safety checks again in my head. Suddenly I was alone in the chopper. The captain had already gone. I inhaled, blessing myself. I was an atheist but somehow it'd become a habit, almost a ritual before battle.

The wind screamed in my ears as I fell. I cursed. I had forgotten my goggles. I fumbled for them in my pack and quickly strapped them on. I glanced at my watch. 3 seconds until chute deployment. 2…1…Bam! I yanked on the chord with all my strength and I was pulled back in mid-air. The worst part was over. I angled my chute towards the drop point. I could already hear the distinct chatter of sub-machineguns.

I saw the squad landing. George already crouched behind a smoking car, exchanging fire with some militants. The rest landed behind a derelict building. I took note of their position. Every building in this godforsaken country looked the same. Sandy. I landed with a thud. I took off my chute and crouched, unholstering my weapon. I was exposed. I looked around in confusion. Where was I? Crap I had landed on the wrong side of the building! I immediately stood up and ran along the wall. Bullets started whizzing by me. One came into my field of vision. I think when your body is in extreme situations, adrenaline kicks in. I blinked. I felt a sharp sting and a flaming line of pain across the side of my head.

I head jerked it backwards a millisecond ago. The bullet had grazed my skull, carving a furrow into my skin. I grimaced and pushed myself even harder. I turned the corner and saw a man leaning around the corner with a gun. He was tall, dark skinned and more importantly not a U.S Marine. I barrelled into him and quickly got him into a choke hold. My forearm on his neck and my legs locked around his waist. His struggles slowly died down and I let go. I got up and checked his pulse. Alive. I cracked my neck and spoke into my comm "Sorry sir, I landed on the wrong side of the building. One assailant neutralized". "Good job you idiot" was the reply from the Captain. "Now get your ass over here "he shouted. I started running again.

I turned the corner and saw my unit. They were all in position ready to move out. George was providing cover fire, I sprinted past the open space and slid in beside Rick "took you long enough" he grinned "sorry dude" I replied. The Captains voice came in over the comm "everybody's here. Let's get the party started. We have a dangerous Al Qaeda leader to kill."

He stood and started firing at the militants who were still spitting shells at us. They dropped like stones. We ran to the adjacent building. George took the lead. He stopped for a moment at the door until he got an affirmative nod from the Captain. He kicked open the door and we went in guns blazing

The dark room was lit up by the muzzle flashes and the sound of our guns echoed. Captain held up a fist and we lowered our weapons. He surveyed the room. "Three dead". We advanced up the dark stairs in single file. At the top of the stairs there was one room. The Captain signalled and we formed up outside the door. We stood for a moment then kicked in the door.

Upon entering the room, time slowed. I saw men lying down playing cards, somehow undisturbed by the gunfire downstairs and a fourth standing with a gun cradled in his hands. I immediately opened fire. A fountain of blood erupted from the man's head. I lowered my gun to the ones on the floor but my squad had already done their job. My heart was going ninety miles an hour. The captain checked the ids of the downed men and nodded affirmative. Target Neutralized. No one answered the Door today. But every day I knock harder.


End file.
